he loves me, he loves me not
by writergirl1831
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at school Junior year Edward saves Bella from Jacob because Jacob was basically being a jerk, after that Bella and Edward have an instant connection. But Edwards brother Emmett sets him up with Tanya! Who will Edward choose?
1. Chapter 1

**These twilight charactors are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own these charactors! Enjoy the story and I will try to have the next uploaded soon!(:**

"Alice!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. It seems like my sister can be there one minute then the next...

"Alice!" I yelled louder. She was hiding from me. This was sooooo not cool. This is our first day of Junior year! and she was trying to make me wear heels? Is she trying to jinxs the year for me or something! I would end up tripping in these!

"Yes Bella?" Alice grinned at me, stepping out from the kitchen. I pointed upstairs.

"I WILL NOT wear those heels, Alice! I will fall right on my face!" I shreaked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh I knew you were going to flip out on me! Fine, wear the flats" I smiled in triumph. I ran back up the steps and put the white long sleave tee shirt and the black vest. Then I put on my dark, tight, skinny jeans and went to Alices room for the flats. I looked at myself in the mirror. I honestly looked nothing like my sisters. I had chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and I have pale skin that could look pretty...but here in Forks...no..If I lived in say, Flordia I might just look pretty. Or at least my skin would look pretty. I mean, Im not ugly but Im not drop dead gorgeous like my sister either. Rose is drop dead gorgeous. Every guy at school wantes her. Even more than they want her best friend Tanya, and Tanya is very pretty. But Tanyas a byoch too. Anyway, Rose has long, golden wavy hair,ice blue eyes and has womanly curves, and is tall. Shes like a freaken model! My other sister Alice is more like a pixi. She has short, spiky hair and is short. Shes also very energetic...too energetic. Rose is...not like Alice...shes more vain than anything really. Always cares about her looks. Its a never ending thing! Im..pretty average really. I do care about looks but not like Rose. I care about clothes but not like Alice. I love to read...not like either of my sisters. So, I think Im sorta the odd ball in some ways. But Im not too too odd, i dont think...As I looked in the mirror my eyes caught a glance of the clock. crap! If I dont leave now, we're gonna be late!

"Bella, Rose! Lets go! No time for breakfast! Bella! Roosssseeee!" Alice yelled up the steps. I swear, every year its like this. Alice hurrying me and Rose. I ran down the steps and beat Rose. Rose ran down the steps. Wearing a tight fitting red tee and dark skinny jeans. I really think shes trying to give all the boys at school a heart attack. Alice looked great too. Alice wore jeans like Rose and I but she wore a blue tank top and a cute white jacket covering it.

"Lets go!" Alice ran out the door. I ran after her. Rose grabbed a rain coat as she ran out.

"I call shot gun!" I yelled, smiling at Rose as she playfully scowled. I jumped in. Alice sped down the road.

"Alice! Are you trying to kill us or something?" Rose laughed, regarding her speed.

"Oh shut up, Rose" Alice giggled. Before I knew it we were there. We all got out at the same time and shut the door at the same time. I laughed a little.

"That wasn't weird at all" I mumbled as the guys stared at Rose.

"Nope, not at all" Rose giggled. I walked toward the building. Rose ran up to Tanya, squealing. Ugh, why is my sister friends with the biggest bitch in the school.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said. God! Why is Jacob Black always hitting on me?

"Hello Jacob" I nodded at him trying to be as polite as possible. He grabbed my arm.

"So, Bella, do you wanna go to the movies with me tonight?" He smiled. He must really think hes irristible or something.

"No Thank you Jacob, I have plans" I walked around him or tried to at least. He grabbed my arm again.

"Oh Come on Bella, You always have plans, cancel." Jacob grinned and clenched my arm in his hands.

"No Jacob. I cant." I didnt smile anymore. My arm ached from how tight he was holding it.

"Bella, Im not taking no for an answer." He didnt smile anymore. My arm hurt.

"No, Jacob! Let me go!" I tried to get free. Then I heard a velvety voice.

"Let her go!" I felt a pair of hands pull me from Jacobs grasp, they spun me behind his body. I was blocked by a tall, handsome, bronze colored haired boy. He looked muscular, and tough but...not as big as Jacob Black.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Jacob snickered. The boy looked murderous. I could only see the side of his face but I could tell.

"Well, I could beat your a**, but unlike you, Im not that immature" He spun around and grabbed me and walked away from Jacob. I looked back..Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Chicken" He called after us. The boy didnt respond. He just looked at me.

"Are you alright? You looked scared.." He stopped us and looked at me.

"Im ok" My voice sounded hoarse. Jacob had never tried to hurt me before..

"Are you sure..you still look...bad.." He looked unsure.

"Im fine. Thanks for your help back there. Im Bella Swan" I grinned a little. He smiled crookedly. My heart lurched.

"It was no problem, Bella. Im Edward Cullen. Im new here." He grinned. I smiled

"I knew I never seen you before" I laughed. He smiled thoughtfully.

"So what class do you have next Bella?" He asked. I looked at my schedule.

"Bio with Mr. Banner" I looked at him. He grinned.

"Me too, come on, I'll walk you" We walked in silence but it was comfortable..

I sat down he sat down beside me and whispered, "You dont mind do you..? I mean if you have a boyfriend or something he might want to sit by you.."

I laughed and shook my head, "Im single" He grinned at me, happily.

"Good" He looked at me side ways.

**Sorry I had to end it there! Review please! So what do you think? Will Jacob be a problem? Or will James come into the story...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter two! Enjoy guys! I had to edit it! Sorry for the confusion fans :)**

I laughed, "And why is that good, Edward?"

He just looked straight ahead, "I just didn't want to get beat up by a boyfriend thats all"

I kinda felt sad at his answer..but why was that! I just met the guy! So instead I laughed a little.

"Well, thats a good reason" I didn't really sound convincing. He looked at me, questionally.

"Something the matter?" I shook my head.

"No" I left it simple.

"Class! Today we will be doing a project..." I kinda tuned Mr. Banner out. Trying to think why I suddenly acted that way...I didn't get it. I mean, I couldnt be crushing on him, could I? I just met him for gods sake!

"Get started!" Mr. Banner smiled, "Oh and you can pick partners" I saw Mike Newton grin at me and start to come toward me until Edward got my attention.

"Wanna be partners?" Edward smiled that crooked smile. I grinned.

"Sure" I grinned, thankful he saved me from Mike. Mike, like Jacob, was always asking me out. I turned to look at him, he was frowning. Jessica Stanley was his partner. I had heard Jessica liked him.

"Thanks" I whispered to Edward. He looked at me questionally and smiled.

"For what?" He smiled.

"saving me from Mike. I dont think I could be partners with Mike again..Hes always hitting on me" I rolled my eyes. He smiled stiffly.

"I guess every man here wants you dont they?" He looked at me, intense.

"Umm..I dont think so...not every man." I mumbled breathless from his intense stare.

"Lets see, theres Mike, Eric, and Jacob, and Tyler...I could list a few more, but I think four is sufficient" He grinned at me.

I snorted, "I wouldn't give them the time of day, Mike is too annoying and immature, Eric is...just not my type, and Jacob, well, he scares me. I..I get the feeling he could be sweet if he wanted too...He used to be better.." I said, remembering when Jake and I were kids.

"Used to be?" Edward stared at me.

"Yeah" I said, still thinking.

"How?"

"um..well, we acually used to be best friends. When we were little. He would protect me from anything. I remember when I was 8, a bully...I think it was a kid named Jared, anyway, Jared was being a jerk to me...Jake put him in his place. But as we grew older, Jake became a jerk himself, especially to women, he would have one night stands with girls and throw them out of his house the next...he expected to do that with me too..." I said, my hands clenching into fists. Edward, suprisingly took my fists and smoothed them out.

"He wont touch you Bella, I swear he wont" He said, carressing my hands. I smiled and blushed.

"Who can stop him Edward" I said, looking down.

"Me" Edward stated simply, I looked into his eyes, his emerald green eyes, I now noticed were intense on my face. Then the bell rang breaking our stare I jumped, he shut his eyes.

"What do you have next?" He asked, eyes still shut.

"umm..gym" I silently prayed he didnt have gym, as much as I love his company, I really didnt want to embarrass myself.

He sighed, "I have English"

"Ok...I'll see you at lunch then" I smiled. He grinned at me, his eyes open.

"see you then, oh! I have a brother, is it ok if he sits with us?" Edward smiled.

"Um, sure" Then I thought of something, "Is he cute?"

Edwards eyes had a trace of pain in them, "Um...I dont know really, hes not ugly. why?"

"I have a sister, two acually, they're single and looking" I smiled, teasing. He grinned, relaxed.

"I have two as well, Jasper and Emmett" He said.

"Mine are Rosalie and Alice. But please call Rosalie Rose. she'll flip if you dont" I grinned. Thinking of calling her Rosalie again.

He laughed, "Alright. I got to go. Dont want to be late, see you Bella"

"see ya Edward" I turned for gym, thinking of skipping, but somehow I knew that would get back to My Mom and Dad. They would be pissed. I ran to the locker room.

"Omg, that Cullen is sooooooo HOT!" I heard Tanya gush, "I want him, Kate!" I all of a sudden turned angry. Why would Edward Cullen want her! What makes her think he would give her the time of day! Which, what do I know? He could. Every man wants her. Along with Rose. Kate scoffed.

"Rose will probably get him. You know her. She gets everybody."

"shut up Kate. I'll just tell her I want him. She'll understand!" Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You know...Bella Swan was talking to him earlier..He seemed to like her" Kate giggled. ugh..

"WHAT! _Bella Swan!_ Please, I look wayyy hotter than her, Kate." Tanya said. My anger got even hotter.

"But Tanya...what if Edward doesnt care about that? Bella's not really ugly. She's gotten older, have you seen her!" I could have kissed Kate right then. what had gotten into her? Kate Denali has never ever defended me. Why would she?

"well, not really...maybe I'll see her at lunch" Tanya said, doubtful.

"She's in this class" Kate whispered. I smiled.

"What!" I stepped out of the bathroom and walked pass Tanya and Kate. Kate was laughing.

"Shut up Kate!" Tanya turned around and looked at me, "Bella! Come here for a minute."

I sighed and turned toward Tanya, "What do you want Tanya?" She just looked at me. Finally I just turned and walked out of the room and up to the gym. They were playing football. _Gag. _Finally the gym teacher told us to change. I went down and changed and the bell rang. As I was living the locker room I got yanked into a corner.

"Listen to me, and listen good. I really like Edward and I plan to be with him. And if you try to interfear, you are going to start to have problems. I dont really give a shit who your sister is either. she cant do a thing to me. So dont threaten me on that. And if you even dare try to tell Edward about this moment...Your life will be a living hell!" Tanya whispered to me, and turned and left. I turned and walked to lunch trembling. I know this sounds crazy but that truley creeped me out...I had to tell someone. She threatened me not to tell Edward or Rose but she said nothing about Alice. I ran up to Alice. I realized I had tears in my eyes.

"Bella! whats wrong sis!" Alice held me. I cryed.

"Tanya..." I cryed, "She threatened me Alice. She said she really liked Edward and planned to be with him and If I tried to interfear she would make my life a living hell and that Rose could do nothing about it..and said I could tell.."

Alice looked murderous, "Who the hell is Edward?"

"My friend Alice, you'll meet him in a minute." I said as I wiped my tears. I would not let Tanya have this affect on me! This wasnt me. All scared.

"who in the hell does that Tanya think she is!" Alice stomped her foot. I would've laughed but something told me now was not the time. I walked into lunch and saw Tanya talking to Edward...he was laughing. My chest felt tight.

"Is that him?" Alice asked. I nodded. She walked toward them.

"Hey Tanya" Alice said sweetly then right in front of Edward she said, "The next time you threaten my sister Im going to kick you in that ugly face of yours and Im going to twist your nipples off then after that Im going to tell every person in this school how you slept with Mike Newton and gave Mr. Conner a blow job. Is that understood?" Alice smiled. Tanya looked at me.

"You.." I cut her off.

"Shut up Tanya. I think you would like to keep that car outside wouldnt you?" I threatened. She looked at me and scowled and turned around and walked away.

"You'll pay for this Swan!" She yelled.

"Im sure I will"

**I thought that was a good time to stop! Please review and I'll have the next in tomorrow! Tell me some ideas of what should happen next! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. And thanks for the suggestion. For those of you who told me I put it under the wrong section, thank you soooooooo much! I didn't even realize that! So thanks again and heres the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

EPOV

Bella looked unnaturally pale. What was wrong with her?

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked. She swollowed.

"Um..Just that this year may be the most horrible year of my life, Im fine" She said, finally looking at me in the eye. Even though I just met Bella...there was something about her. Her fragile skin..that made me want to protect her from everything. But that was crazy! I just met her for gods sake!

"What? Why? What happened?" I shot her with questions. She looked at me and tried to smile.

"Um...Its nothing" Alice gave her a look when she said that.

"Bella, tell me" I said, demanding.

"Its nothing Edward, really" Bella tried to look reasurring.

"If its nothing then you can tell me" I contradicted. She sighed.

"Tanya just said that she liked you and if I tried to interfear with her...plans, She'll make my life a living hell" Bella looked down. I felt anger build up inside me. I was going to have a little talk with Tanya Denali at our date tonight.

"Bella...I'm so sorry, If I had known I.." I looked away. I should have known. I could tell there was a mean side to her..I just thought..maybe that was me being stupid.

"Known? What do you have to be sorry for?" Bella looked at me confused.

"I...I agreed to go on a date with Tanya. My brother Emmett set me up with her. But Bella if I had known.."

BPOV

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. He was going on a date? With Tanya?

"You're going...on a...date...with Tanya?" I forced the words out of my mouth. I knew I shouldn't be acting this way. I just met him! But I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Yes, but Bella If I had known how she was, I would have declined" Edward told me. I nodded.

"Sure, well, have a great time then" By then lunch was over. Great, I didn't even eat! The bell rang. Saved by the bell.

"See you around Edward" I said, tears pricking my eyes. I turned and left the Cafeteria as fast as I could.

"Bella!" I heard vaguely behind me. Then I turned and ran outside and into my car.

"why do I even care!" I cryed. I was crying. Why do I care? So what? Edward Cullen is going on a date with Tanya Denali.

"Bella? Whats the matter sis?" I heard Rose's voice. Her hand massaged my shoulder. I hugged her.

"Its...Edward...I" Then I realized she didn't know who Edward was.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" She asked. Ok, maybe she did then. I nodded in her shoulder. She sighed.

"I heard about him. Tanya wont shut up" Rose laughed, "Why, what about him?"

I laughed and looked up at her, "Honestly, I have no idea whats gotten into me! I just met him!"

Rose's eyes lit up with understanding, "You like him" I looked at her, miserable.

"Yeah...but Tanya said that he was hers..." I rolled my eyes. Rose laughed.

"He's not hers yet Bella"

**Thats all for now! Review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

"What do you mean?" I looked at her, confused. She honestly didn't think I could win against Tanya!

"Well, Edward didn't really choose her Bella, he's only going out on a date with her. A _date._ He hasn't agreed to a relationship. Why don't you ask him on a date?" I guess she does think I could win against Tanya...oh wow. Plus she acted like this was the most easiest thing in the world!

"Rose...I've never asked anybody out on a date! No one! How...I can't!" I looked at her, panacking. She sighed.

"Well, if your uncomfortable doing that...I could do it...but I think it would be better coming from you" Rose looked unsure. I sighed.

"I can't let you do that. I would feel like a 6th grader all over again!" I said, hopeless. Then all of sudden I heard Alice.

"ooorrrrr I could make you look soooo hot every single day that _he _asks you out!" Alice said, jumping up and down. I jumped at the sound of a new voice. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Bella, thats actually not a bad idea." Rose started to grin a little. I looked at the both of them.

"When you say hot...you won't go overboard? Right?" I looked at Alice.

"Ummm...overboard meaning?" Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this...but I will allow you to make me look..." I stopped, trying to think of a word, "however you want me to look" I sighed. Alice squealed.

"Bella likes a boy!" Alice jumped up and down again.

"Alice, shut up!" I shushed her. She looked around, then looked at me apologetic.

"Oops" She giggled. Rose laughed. Then the bell rang within the school. Alice looked at me, smiling.

"Lets get to work!" Alice giggled, jumping in the car. I really hope I don't end up regreting this.

**Ok, thats all for now! Please Review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I was woke up by: The Alice.

"Bella! wake upppp! Its Beauty timeeee!" Alice squealed. UGH! I looked at my nightstand. 6:00 am. Holy crap.

"Alice, its 6 am. Go back to bed" I grumbled. She giggled.

"Bella, Bella, beauty takes time to do! Now get up. I have work to do." Alice ordered, taking away my blanket.

"Hey!" I yelled, as the cold air touched my skin.

"Oh, hey nothing. Get up and take a shower, After that you have nothing to worry about" Alice said as she got my towel.

"But Alice..." I tried to complain.

"Go!" She threw the towel at me. I groaned and went toward the shower. After about ten minutes in the shower Alice burst threw the door.

"Alice! Privacy!" I scolded her.

"Oh, shut up! Hurry up and get out! How long is this gonna take anyway!" She grumbled. Then Rose came to my rescue.

"Ali, she's fine on time. Now let Bella take a nice, quiet shower." Rose pushed Alice out the door.

"Regreting giving Alice permission to do this yet?" Rose giggled. I laughed.

"No, not really. Especially if it works." I sighed.

"It will. Edward isn't blind." Rose told me, reasurringly. I sighed. I got out of the shower then, and for the next two hours Alice worked on me. Makeup, clothes, hair. I'm not even kidding.

"Hey Bella, didn't you say that Edward had brothers?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he has two. Emmett and Jasper." I looked at her. My eyes with questions.

"Our age?"

"um yeah" I started to smile as I saw where she was going, "So maybe you should dress up too Rose. You never know..." I giggled.

Rose blushed, "Well, Alice can too. She's single."

Then I looked up to see Alice blushing, "Well, I sorta already met Jasper..."

Rose and I gasped, "And you didn't tell us!" Rose yelled. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Its not serious...but it could be...I don't know. The whole period, he was flirting with me...I like him. I get this feeling."

I looked at her and smiled as she put some blush on me, "So, it looks like I'm not the only one head over heels" I teased. Alice blushed.

"Shut up Bella, and let me do this" She teased back. I giggled.

"Oh, Alice, come on! whats he like?" Rose asked. Alice blushed deeper.

"Well, he's sweet. He likes to read about the Civil War. Um..he has an affect on people. I don't know how on earth to explain him! He's great." Alice sighed, dreamingly.

I laughed, "You sound inlove" She blushed even more.

"Shut up!" Which made Rose and I crack up. After that Rose and I shut up. I didn't want Alice to get that embarrassed. Even though it was so funny. Finally the two hours passed and I looked into the mirror and...

"Oh my gosh!" I said, looking at a girl...that looked gorgeous. I looked great. My pale complextion didn't look bad at all in this mirror. My face was perfect. It looked all one color. Usually my face doesn't look all one tone. Like red bloches sometimes. But Alice made them all disapear. My hair was brushed and looked very smooth. It was put up into a ponytail where you could see a few curles. My jeans looked very tight and you could see my curves. The black tee I was wearing was also showing some of my curves but in the not slutty way. But I looked great. Alice handed me a blue jean jacket.

"Do you like?" Alice said, hopeful. I looked at her and smiled.

"Alice, your a genious. Rose, you rock with hair! I love it! I look great!" I gushed. I couldn't believe it. I looked great.

"Um..well, lets go to school" I said, looking at them. Alice looked...fancy too. She wore a green tee and dark blue jeans. She looked simple. But dazzling. Rose wore a blue V neck long sleave shirt and dark blue jeans. They all smiled.

"Edward won't be able to keep from staring" Alice giggled. Rose nodded in agreement.

I sighed, "I sure hope so"

**I hope you all liked it! Please Review, it makes me more motivated! And Emmett and Jasper will also be in the story soon in case your wondering!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fans! I might not be getting many chapters done because of school :( But fortunatly school will be out in 6 days!(: So...that means more chapters yay! Oh, and I noticed I'm not getting as many reviews! Please review guys. It keeps me motivated to do the story! Ok, heres the next chapter!**

The whole ride to school I had butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't stop thinking that maybe he might not like the way I look or something like that.

"Isabella Swan, I can see that your worring about something. What is it? You're not worried about him not liking you, are you? Because _everyone _loves my masterpieces" Alice grinned. I looked at her, scared.

"Oh, honestly Bella. Stop! He'll love you!" Rose laughed, "You worry too much"

I still didn't speak. For fear the panic would be heard in my tone and my sisters would make fun of me. I know they would. Especially Rose. I knew Rose Swan that much. Finally we pulled into the school parking lot. Then I saw Edward...with Tanya...laughing. I wanted to cry.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should just give up" I said, looking down. I heard my sister gasp.

"What! Bella, no! Fight for what you want. Don't give up" Rose said, stern. I looked at her.

"Why?" I said, miserably.

"Because I've let Tanya bully me out of men...I won't let her do the same to my sister. Especially when you deserve this. You deserve Edward" Rose grinned at me, tears pricking her eyes. I felt tears in my eyes too...

"I had no idea..." I looked at her suprised, "but your so much prettier than Tanya...how did the guys..."

"She has charm. But not as strong as yours. Believe me Bella. I think if Edward has half a brain, he'll choose you" Rose grinned at me, "Don't make the same mistake I did and give up. Its not right." I looked at her and smiled.

"Ok, I'm ready. Lets go sisters!" I looked at the both of them. I knew I could do this. I had to. I got out and walked over to Edward.

_Be confident. Don't let Tanya intimade you! _I told myself. Tanya was just a girl. A human. Like me. Finally Tanya caught sight of me and gave me a warning look that basicly said, _Walk away Bella. You can't win! _I just grinned at her.

"Edward! Hey!" I yelled. I was still aways back. Edward looked over at me and smiled but then he stopped smiling and stared. Like...I was beautiful. I giggled inside. I owed Alice for a life time. Then finally I was right by him.

"um...I...Hi B-Bella. um...How...I...you look...great" Edward stuttered, still looking at me. His emerald eyes wide. How had I not noticed those eyes before. They were perfect...like him.

EPOV

She looked great. Better than any girl I had ever seen. I hadn't really noticed until she was right here...beside me. Smelling so good. Like strawberries.

"um...I...hi B-Bella. um...How...I...you look...great" I stuttered. I sounded like a complete moron. She giggled.

"Thanks Edward" She looked over at Tanya. Tanya looked...mad.

"Hello, Bella, I'm sorry but Edward and I were..." But Bella cut her off and looked at me.

"Edward, could I talk to you for a minute? I really need to ask you something." She said, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes boring into my green ones. I nodded, dazed.

"Um..Tanya, We can talk later...bye." Bella started pulling me away, I didn't even look back. Then after a few minutes of walking Bella stopped. In front of the school.

"Um...Edward can I ask you something?" She fidgeted. Wow. She seemed to sure of herself before...what was the matter with her?

"Sure Bella, what is it?" I smiled, reasurringly.

"Well, ok, I was sorta wondering..." She took a deep breath, blushing a little too. She looked so cute, "I was wondering, if maybe, you would like to go out to dinner with me." She looked down, blushing deeply. I looked at her, suprised. She wanted to go out with me? I was no where near good enough for her and here she was asking me. My heart started to beat record fast.

"Bella, I would love too" I pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. She has such beautiful eyes. She's perfect. Too perfect. She smiled a smile I would never forget.

"Oh, ok well great! Um..where would you like to go?" She said, nervously. I laughed.

"I'll handle that, and I will tell you the time and when I will pick you up" I smiled at her.

"But I asked you, shouldn't I..." I cut her off.

"Let me do this Bella" I leaned toward her, "Please?" She looked dazed. I laughed silently.

"Um...ok" She said, breathless.

"Good." I looked over and saw the kids disapearing into the school, I looked at her and grinned, "See you at lunch Bella"

"See ya Edward" I walked away. But for the rest of the period I only thought of her. Bella. And how in the heck I was going to plan this date.

**Hey Guys, I had to quit there! So...what do ya think? Please, please, please review! I'll write the next chapter soon! That should be the date chapter :) Also, I know I told you that Emmett and Jasper would enter in this Ch. but I couldn't fit them in! So, I promise I will in the next chapter! Sorry guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im** **sorry guys for not updating! I've been hugely busy! But no worries! I'm writing right now! I'll be updating soon! Don't kill me! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So sorry I havent given u a story in so long! Been busy and not really up to writing. Thanks for being patient. Here ya go!**

EPOV (Don't you just love me?)

As I walked to Biology class I had no idea how I was going to plan this date. Bella seemed so...great but I was...well, Kinda nervous around her! I have no idea whats wrong with me.

"Hey Bro" Emmett smiled at me.

"So have you met the girl of your dreams yet?" I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Cullen. I got to get to math class. See ya" Emmett grinned at me. I smiled at him and continued to walk to English. Of course Jasper had to stop me. Whats with my brothers, dont they have a life.

"Hey Edward, do you know where Mrs. Thomas room is?" Jasper said, gasping. I looked at him, concerned.

"Its right over there...whats wrong?" I said, he looked like he was about to be murdered.

"I met this girl Eddie. She's so...great! And she's in that class and I really got to talk to her" He gasped.

"Who?"

"Alice Swan. She's great...I got to go" I held his arm.

"Swan? Does she got sisters?" I could swear that was Bellas last name. Bella Swan.

"Uh, yeah. Rose Swan and Bella Swan. Now I got to go! Bye bro!" He ran into the room. I sighed. Whatever. I walked toward my biology class but then decided against going in. Ditching is heathy sometimes. Right? I wanted to see Bella but She might ask about our date and I have no idea what Im going to do about it yet. So I walked to my car and listened to Clair de Lune. I know, its classical and no one listens to that kind of music anymore but...It relaxes me. I can't explain it. As I listened I saw Mike Newton carrying someone...Was that Bella! I jumped out of my car and that confirmed it. I saw Bella's green face. I swear, she looked worse than a corpse.

"Bella!" I yelled. What if she was hurt! Mike looked up and he looked pretty irritated. I didn't really like Mike. He bugged me to no end.

"Whats wrong? Is she hurt?" I asked, frantic. I bent down to Bella.

"No, shes just fainted in Biology and I was taking her to the nurse. But I think she's fine..." Mike said, uncertain.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I moved her hair from her face.

"No, go away" She mumbled. I chuckled. She was fine. I looked up at Mike and grinned.

"I'll take her, you can go back to class" I said.

"No! I was taking her!" I swear, he sounded five. So I lifted Bella up into my arms and carried her towards the office.

"Hey!" Mike yelled, but I was already way ahead of him so I decided to ignore him.

"Put me down Edward!" Bella yelled, putting a hand over her mouth. I really hope she doesnt puke on me. My stomach would not be able to take that.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood? Nice" I laughed. I never heard of that before really.

"Shut up" She shut her eyes. I laughed again. She was so cute. I kicked the office door open, it was already open half way. Mrs. Clay, the new nurse looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my!" She said.

"She fainted in bio" I expained. Mrs. Clay nodded.

"Theres always one" I stiffled a laugh. Bella glared at me. I looked at her innocently. She laughed a little.

"Do you do that often sweetheart?"

Bella nodded, "Sometimes" I laughed but hid it by coughing. Faking of course. Bella blushed. so cute.

"Shut up Edward!" She said, looking at me. My body reacted when she said my name. I love the sound of my name coming from her.

Mrs. Clay laughed, "Ah, young love" Bella and I both blushed this time. I laughed nervously. Bella just looked down.

"Its not like that" Bella whispered. Still embarrassed. I looked at her.

"Yet" I said quietly. Bella looked at me shocked. Mrs. Clay rolled her eyes.

"Young love"

**There ya go! I couldn't put the date in there yet. The time isnt right. Edward and Bella are starting to have feelings for eachother but they're not strong yet. As in the Twilight strong. They will be though! Don't worry. Tanya will try to interfear but I think Im gonna make her more of a pest. Jacob is also going to have a very important role as well.(: I'll try to update as soon as I can!(:**


	9. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

**Hey fans! I'm so sorry guys! I just havent had the time to write and honesty havent been up to it. My Dad has went to the hospital so many times I can even try to write! Please be patient with me...I will try my best to keep writing! so sorry...Im even beginning to think about just stopping. Please review to help me decide what to do!):**


End file.
